The Bridge
by Acastus
Summary: On their way to Ba Sing Se, the kids land in a ruined Earth Kingdom town. Once captured by Fire Nation forces, they see the war close up at last. Screenplay format.
1. Act I

**Act I**

_(The episode begins with a long, wide shot of Appa and the kids flying over a thick cloud layer. It is late afternoon, and the sun has begun to descend in a glorious array of golds and reds behind them. _

_Cut to a close shot from behind Katara's right shoulder. She is looking at the crumpled map of the Earth Kingdom's inland sea given to Aang by the messenger in "Bato of the Water Tribe." In front of her, Aang is on his back, looking up at the sky. A few large, puffy clouds glow dully purple and red, reflecting the light of the dying sun. His face is expressionless._

_Cut to a frontal shot of Sokka, seated in Appa's driver's seat holding Appa's reigns. Momo is perched on his shoulder. Sokka's stomach growls.)_

**Sokka**: _(clutching his belly)_ Aww man!

_(He turns around in his seat slightly to address the others.)_

**Sokka**: We got any food back there, guys? I'm starving.

_(Momo hops off Sokka's shoulder, chittering hopefully. He grabs a bag next to Katara and sticks his head inside and starts to rummage.)_

**Katara**: _(bored)_ No, Sokka, you ate the last of the possum chicken this morning.

_(While Katara speaks, Momo straightens up, wearing the bag. His head pops out of a hole in the bottom. He blinks a few times to a sound effect and chitters unhappily.)_

**Sokka**: _(incredulously)_ Oh, you've got to be kidding! Why are we _always_ out of food?

**Aang**: _(smiling and turning on his side to address Sokka's back)_ Uh, because when we have food you eat all day? _(laughing)_ Actually, I think you eat more than anyone I've ever –"

_(Cut back to Sokka. While he speaks, Momo climbs over Sokka's shoulder. He has gotten out of the bag and holds it in his hands. He shoves it Sokka's face with an annoyed, accusatory chitter.)_

**Sokka**: _(cutting Aang off mid-sentence)_ Okay! Okay! I get it! _(bats Momo out of the way, who produces a noise of indignation)_ But, I'm starving, can we at least go down and try and find a market? Besides, it's getting late. We should probably find a place to camp soon anyway.  
**Aang**: _(airbending himself to his feet)_ Sure!

_(Cut to a frontal shot of Sokka. Aang drops into place next to him in the driver's seat. Sokka hands him the reigns. Momo hops onto Aang's shoulder, whimpering slightly and clutching his belly much like Sokka.)_

**Aang**: _(to Appa)_ C'mon boy, let's see if we can find you some moon peaches!

_(Appa grunts in response. Cut back to the shot from behind Katara's shoulder. She puts the map down and turns around.)_

**Katara**: _(uncertain)_ I don't know. We're getting close to where all the fighting is. Shouldn't we keep on going until we get to Ba-Sing-Se?  
**Sokka**: Nah, don't worry. We're still pretty far from all that. _(Sokka's stomach growls)_ Trust me!  
**Aang**: We'll be okay, Katara, you'll see! Yip! Yip!

_(Cut to a wide, long shot of Appa coming down at an angle. Just before he hits the cloud deck, cut back to a view from behind the kids as they look out over Appa's head. The screen goes white as they enter the cloud layer. Wind and cloud rush by, blinding the camera. Appa is buffeted by the shifting air currents within the cloud bank, but he and Aang remain in control. _

_Suddenly, they break through the cloud deck. Below them is a broken, hilly land. The land is torn up and burned in places. The shattered remains of wagons, catapults and even a few Fire Nation tanks can be seen. To the east, a low forest rises among the hills. Near the forest a wrecked village stands mute in the gathering darkness. The whole area looks deserted._

_Cut to a profile view of the three. They look ahead in horror.)_

**Katara**: _(in awe)_ What happened here? A battle?  
**Aang**: I don't know, but we're going to find out.  
**Sokka**: _(turning in terror) _What? Aang, please, dropping in on a combat zone is not what I had in mind! There's no food down there!  
**Aang**: _(determined)_ The battle's over, Sokka. We're going down. If there's any trouble, we'll just leave.

_(Cut to a close shot of Sokka, who frowns and crosses his arms.)_

**Sokka**: _(exasperated)_ Yeh, like I haven't heard that before.

_

* * *

(Scene shifts to a wide, overhead shot that pans right across the main square of the wrecked village. Appa has landed and the kids have dismounted. Sokka and Katara have walked a bit away and are looking at the burnt and ruined buildings. Cut to a profile shot of Aang and Appa, Momo on the ground between them. With a sweeping motion of his staff, Aang airbends a pile of hay from nearby over to Appa, burying Momo in the process. A moment later, Momo emerges from the hay, blinking to the same sound effect heard before.)_

**Aang**: _(to Momo)_ Sorry, buddy.

_(The lemur scampers up onto to Aang's shoulder, but then jumps off after an insect that buzzes by.)_

**Aang**: _(to Appa)_ Here you go, boy, I know it isn't moon peaches, but that's what's here.

_(Aang hugs Appa, who grunts. He releases Appa and walks o.c. to the left. Appa shakes himself, groans, shuffles forward and begins eating._

_Cut to a profile shot of Katara in the foreground, Sokka in the background. Their eyes are wide and sad. Aang comes up behind them.)_

**Sokka**: I guess you were right, Aang. Looks like the war's over here.  
**Aang**: What happened?

_(Cut to a close, overhead shot. The ground in front of them is littered with broken Fire Nation spears, burn marks, chunks of stone and broken armor. No bodies are seen. Cut to a close up of Sokka.)_

**Sokka**: _(thoughtfully)_ I'm not sure, but whatever happened, it wasn't just about taking this village.

_(Camera shot zooms backward to show the three of them, Sokka crouches down on bended knees and indicates some of the armor on the ground.)_

**Sokka**: This Earth Kingdom gear is like the stuff we saw in Omashu and on General Fong's men. It's regular army, not local militia.

_(Sokka gets back up on his feet. The overcast sky has begun to noticeably dim. Somewhere behind them in the west, the sun has begun to set.)_

**Katara**: Well, as creepy as it is, we'd better camp here. We need water too, and we won't get far without that.  
**Sokka**: _(incredulously) _But, I don't see any water around here!

_(Cut to a frontal shot of Katara.)_

**Katara**: The map said we're near the Song River, and I can feel water nearby.

_(Shift to a wider shot of Katara and Aang.)_

**Katara**:_ (archly and putting a hand on her hip)_ I _am_ a waterbender, Sokka.  
**Aang**: _(smiling)_ She's right, Sokka. I can feel the water too.

_(Aang smiles and points o.c. to their right. The camera pans rapidly to show one of the roads exiting the main square. The view then tilts up to show the road that exits the village via a ruined paifang gate and disappears into the forest to the east. Aang continues in voice over.)_

**Aang**: We'll find plenty of water over that way.  
**Sokka**: _(exasperated and raising his hands in a gesture of capitulation)_ Fine! Okay, there's water around here. _(looking up to the sky)_ Let's go get it then before the light goes or it starts to rain.

_

* * *

(Cut to a wide, long shot as if through a pair of binoculars, showing the kids emerging from the forest trail on the other side of the hill from the village. Each carries a few flaccid water skins. It has begun to rain. Aang wears his red hat, and Sokka looks miserable as he tries fruitlessly to cover his head with his hands._

_Cut to shot from behind the Fire Nation officer who is looking through the field glasses. He hands the glasses to the soldier next to him, who in turn spies the kid's approach. In the foreground and much of the background is a flat, cleared area where resides a large, rudely constructed cemetery. In the foreground is a creek with trees and shrubs on both banks.)_

**Captain**: They need water.  
**Corporal**: _(returning glasses to his superior)_ Looks like just a bunch of kids, captain.  
**Captain**: _(grimly)_ Two of them are members of the Water Tribe, enemies of the Fire Lord. The colonel will decide what to do with them. It will be dusk when they arrive. We must prepare an ambush on the far bank, corporal. _(tuning to his subordinate)_ Now!  
**Corporal**: Yes, sir!

_

* * *

(Return to the kids walking slowly through the cemetery. Their expressions are slightly haunted, their eyes tinged with fear as they pass row after row of grave markers. These are short, iron spikes that are stuck in the ground at regular, tightly spaced intervals. On most of them hang dented or smashed Fire Nation helmets. There are no grave mounds, only markers.)_

**Aang**: You weren't kidding, Sokka. Look at all of them.  
**Sokka**: No, I guess I wasn't.  
**Katara**: _(looking down)_ Let's just get what we came for and get back to Appa. This place is horrible.

_

* * *

(Shift to a shot of the three on the bank of the stream. The rain has slowed to a drizzle, but Aang still wears his hat. Cut to a close shot of Sokka's hands, holding a half full water skin. Cut again an instant later to a wider shot of Katara and Sokka. She is bending water from the stream in front of them into the skin he is holding._

_Cut to an overhead shot of the three from the treetops above. Three Fire Nation soldiers on the edges of the screen are poised to drop on the kids from above. For a split second the soldiers observe Katara filling the skins, Aang behind them holding those already filled, then they jump._

_Shift back to a frontal shot of the kids going silently about their work. A moment later the soldiers drop into the frame from above. One lands square on top of Aang, knocking him down, another grabs Sokka in a headlock as he drops, dragging him the ground. The third misses Katara and rolls out of the way. In the background, a dozen other Fire Nation soldiers, including the captain emerge from behind various trees and bushes. The captain fires a blast at Katara, who douses the blast with the water she had gathered for the skins.)_

**Captain**: _(yelling)_ Concentrate on the waterbender!

_(Cut to a wider shot of the battle scene. Sokka has rolled to his feet. He blocks a soldier's sword thrust by grabbing the wrist of the soldier's sword hand, and then knocks him out with a neat club blow to the face. Aang, gasping painfully for breath, struggles to reach his staff just a few feet away, but is prevented by the weight of the corporal who is still on top of him._

_Return to Katara who, whirling around in a complete circle, gathers up a large quantity of water and thrusts it forward o.c. Cut to a wider shot as Katara releases the water at a line of soldiers advancing on her in firebending stances. Cut to a profile shot of the line of soldiers. They're arms outstretched, their palms burst into flame. A moment later the water enters the frame from the right and wraps around their hands. The water freezes instantly to ice, extinguishing their fires. She turns to see Aang still on the ground. He has stopped struggling because the corporal now holds a sword point to the back of his neck. Cut to a close up of Katara, her eyes huge with fear.)_

**Katara**: Aang!  
**Aang**: Katara!

_(Cut to a wider shot as she lunges forward to help, but the captain appears behind her, grabs her around the neck, and pushes a dagger to her throat.)_

**Captain**: You are beaten!

_(He drags her backward as the camera zooms back to show the full battle scene. Sokka has whirled about, but is frozen in uncertainty.)_

**Captain**: Surrender or she will die now, in front of you!

_(The dagger cuts Katara's necklace, which falls to the ground. She yelps as a drop of crimson blood emerges from her neck at the place where the dagger meets her skin. Cut to a close up of the corporal whispering earnestly into Aang's ear.)_

**Corporal**: He isn't bluffing. _Please_, for her sake, tell your friend to stand down!

_(Aang's eyes are wide with fear and agony. Tears shimmer, but do not fall. Cut back and forth between a close up of Aang's eyes, the Captain's hard, emotionless globes, and Katara's angry, frightened ones, then back to a wider shot of Aang's face.) _

**Aang**: _(after the pause)_ Do it, Sokka!

_(Cut to Sokka, shaking with anger. Suddenly, he straightens and looks down, sullen, his club hanging limp by his side. Two guards appear from behind. They take his weapon and bind his hands behind his back. The soldier he clubbed appears and punches the water tribe boy in the stomach. Sokka collapses, choking for air, but is held up by his two captors.)_

**Katara**: _(crying)_ Leave him alone! He did what you asked!  
**Captain**: _(to the soldiers) _That's enough! Bind the prisoners so we can get moving.  
**Aang**: Where are you taking us?  
**Captain**: To Colonel Diem.

_

* * *

(A wide, overhead shot of the kids being led away from the stream fades and is replaced by a night shot of them being led past several heavily manned Fire Nation watchtowers. These are surrounded by trenches and wooden fence work._

_Once inside, cut to a shot from behind the patrol. Inside the camp is a large gathering of Fire Nation soldiers in formation. Shrouded in darkness a few low tents and buildings ring the clearing. Beyond the clearing and the tents another hill rises. The patrol comes close enough to observe and stops. _

_The patrol and the prisoners stop as they approach close enough to make out the scene. In front of them stands the profile of a Fire Nation soldier bound to a thick post. He is blindfolded and crying softly. Several fire pots burn nearby, casting shadows all over the compound. Near him stands a Fire Nation officer, and within ten paces stands a line of five soldiers wearing black armor, helmets and ornate white masks. It is difficult to see clearly, but the faces of the men in formation are taught, many look close to tears._

_A soldier wearing a bright red sash runs over to the officer beside the condemned man and salutes the officer.)_

**Sergeant at Arms**: Company ready, Colonel.

_(The Colonel dismisses the sergeant without looking at him. The sergeant returns to stand beside the line of executioners. Cut to a close shot of the colonel. His face is unshaven, his expression is hollow. The shadows cast by the flickering fire pots play over his face.)_

**Colonel Diem**: Do you have anything to say before receiving the Fire Lord's justice?

_(Cut to a pan left shot of the front row soldiers in the formation. Some look at each other, then back at the camera. Others clench their fists tightly in silence.)_

**Colonel Diem**:_ (after then pause, then raising his voice, which quakes with anger and pain) Do you?_  
**Condemned Man**: _(still crying softly)_ No.

_(Cut back to a shot from behind the three kids, their backs silhouetted against the light of the fire pots. In the background, a soldier gags the condemned man. In the foreground, Aang begins to struggle violently against his bonds.)_

**Aang**: _(yelling)_ No, no, you can't do this! What kind of people are –

_(He is cut short as a blunt object strikes the back of his neck. He slumps forward. Sokka and Katara being to struggle as well, but the sword points at their backs stop them._

_Shift to a wider shot of the scene as many soldiers look to see the source of the disturbance, then cut to a wide shot of the Colonel, eyes glazed, and the line of executioners in the foreground. His left hand has been raised, and the executioners are now in bending stances. The Colonel's eyes are momentarily distracted by Aang's commotion, but he refocuses, and brings down his hand in one swift motion. The executioners release a sheet of fire toward the condemned man o.c. to the left. The scene brightens considerably and muffled cries are heard against the explosion of flame._

_Cut to a shot from inside the compound looking at the patrol, which begins to move again, pushing Katara and Sokka forward, and dragging the unconscious Avatar with them. In the background, a pillar of fire leaps toward the sky. Cut to a closer shot of Katara and Sokka, tears stream from Katara's face, sword points still at their backs, as they pass by in front of the camera's view of the flaming pillar behind. As they pass, the camera tilts up to the sky. Fade to black for commercial break.)_


	2. Act II

**Act II**

_(The show returns to a shot of Katara and Sokka bound each to a wooden pole. It is night. They are in a jail cell that has a grated door in front of them. Cut to a shot looking out of the grated door, which looks out over the hill behind the camp. Two guards, one of them the sergeant seen earlier, flank the door. Outside, the noise of battle can be heard close by. Flashes of light appear from behind the hill and wink out._

_Cut back to a wider shot of the cell. Katara and Sokka look at Aang, chained to a third poll. He is still unconscious. Katara has stopped crying, but her face is still wet.)_

**Katara**: _(closing her eyes in despair)_ Is he dead, Sokka?  
**Sokka**: _(heavily)_ No, just knocked out.

_(The sergeant turns around.)_

**Sergeant**: Shut up, both of you! Or I promise you'll be killed "trying to escape" before you see another day!

_(Cut back to a shot of the door from Sokka and Katara's p.o.v. The guard turns around again. The sky continues to flash and the sounds of battle go on.)_

_

* * *

(Fade to a day shot of the inside of a tent that has been cut into the side of a hill. It is open on three sides and a breeze blows through it. The entrances have a guard posted at each. A red messenger hawks sits on a tall, t-shaped stand nearby._

_Colonel Diem sits at a rickety desk that is full of papers, weapons and empty bottles. The top paper, a black heavy bottle resting on top of it as a paperweight, is a wanted poster of Aang. Sokka's weapons, Katara's necklace and Aang's bison whistle are present as well. The desk rests on top of two large barrels. Aang's staff leans against the desk. The Colonel's legs are splayed open, his face remains unshaven and he is obviously drunk. Beside him stands the captain._

_The Colonel leans over and picks up a heavy, sealed letter from his desk. He offers it to the captain.)_

**Colonel Diem**: Here, it's ready.

_(The Captain takes the message and places it in a leather tube. He ties the tube around the bird's neck. The bird flaps its wings a few times, then takes off out of the tent._

_Cut to a shot from inside the tent looking out one of the sides of the tent. Along a path from behind the hill emerge Aang, Katara and Sokka escorted by guards. They are brought into the tent. Their hands are bound behind them.)_

**Captain**: _(coldly)_ These are the prisoners, Colonel. We caught them out by the cemetery. _(He points to the siblings)_ These two are Water Tribe. We believe they're Earth Kingdom spies.

_(Cut to a close up of the Colonel, who wipes his nose and strokes his stubble covered chin. He looks o.c. through narrowed eyes. Switch to the Colonel's p.o.v, where it is clear he has locked eyes with Aang, noting the hat covering his tattoo. A huge black bruise is visible where Aang's neck and body meet. The Colonel's eyes flicker over the wanted poster on his desk as he picks up the bottle on top of it. He takes a huge drink. Cut back to a frontal shot of the Colonel, who puts the bottle on the knee of his soiled uniform.)_

**Colonel Diem**: _(breaking eye contact with Aang and looking away)_ They're children. Untie them.  
**Captain**: But, Sir, the girl's a –

_(The Colonel cuts him off with a wave of his hand. Cut to a wide shot of the three, eyes wide in astonishment. This is clearly not what they were expecting. The guards untie them.)_

**Colonel Diem**: _(after a pause, addressing the kids with a sigh)_ Where are you from?  
**Sokka**: He's right, Colonel. We're from the Southern Water Tribe. We've been looking for our father since our mother died a few years ago.  
**Colonel Diem**: _(after another pause)_ So, your father's fighting with the Earth Kingdom, is he. Excellent. _(Takes another drink, then looking again at Aang)_ And you?  
**Aang**: Me? Uh, I'm with them.  
**Colonel Diem**: Mmm._ (looks away again)_ And you're reason for being here?  
**Sokka**: _(looking down)_ Just trying to get away from the fighting, Colonel. We'd been up north, but things we're bad there.  
**Colonel Diem**: _(laughs) _Get away from the fighting – by running to Fire Nation occupied lands? Hah!

_(The Colonel stands and drains the rest of the bottle. He puts the empty over the wanted poster on his desk, and picks up another full bottle from nearby. He uncorks it and walks over between Sokka and Katara, Aang on their left. He turns and puts his arms around their shoulders, the open bottle hanging under Sokka's chin.)_

**Colonel Diem**: _(looking at Aang to his left with a dead man's grin, he laughs again)_ Run away from the fighting? That's impossible, my friends. Come, _(he turns Sokka and Katara around in a drunken semi-circle, waving his hands slightly as he guides them)_ Come, let me show you something.

_(Cut to a wide, overhead shot from behind the three as they complete their turn.)_

**Colonel Diem**: We've been fighting here for eight months now.

_(They now look out of the tent across a huge river valley panorama. A wall, pitted, scarred, and in places smoking lies across much of the opposite bank. On the beach in front of it and in the shallow water nearby, the toy-like wreckage of Fire Nation boats and tanks can seen. _

_To the left of the Earth Kingdom fortifications, a monstrous wooden trestle bridge connects one bank of the river to the other._

_The camera continues to pan left, revealing rows of trenches up and down the side of the three or four neighboring hills. These trenches are filled with Fire Nation soldiers. They are filthy and haggard. Much coughing is heard as many of the men are clearly ill. _

_Between the hills and ending close to the beach are wide, railway like tracks. The closest of these end in the twisted remains of several trebuchets. One of the trebuchets farther down looks intact and is manned. A few smaller catapults made of cannibalized parts also appear functional.)_

**Colonel Diem**: Oh, yes, the Fire Nation is winning great victories up north, but here… _(he takes another long drink, then, bottle in hand, motions towards the scene before them)_ here we are outnumbered two to one. General Han has decided that bridge is the key to this whole area, and that we have to defend it, even if all of us are killed.

_(Cut to a frontal shot of the four. Katara and Sokka make faces at having to smell the Colonel's stench up close, but nevertheless take in the sight.)_

**Aang**: Why is the bridge so important, Colonel?  
**Colonel Diem**: There are only two others like it across the Song. The Earth Kingdom wants it intact, and so do we.

_(Cut to a closer, panning left shot of the bridge, the Colonel continues in voice over. The bridge is wide and, like all trestle bridges, supported by wooden A-frames that sink into the swift flowing water beneath it.)_

**Colonel Diem**: _(voice over)_ The Earth Kingdom army attacks every day. Every day we drive them back.

_(Cut back to the frontal shot of the four. The kids have forgotten the Colonel's stench and look out over the valley with blank faces.)_

**Colonel Diem**: _(turning to Sokka)_ Hand to hand, do you see?  
**Sokka**: _(making a face at the Colonel's breath)_ Why hand to hand?  
**Colonel Diem**: Why? Because each side would rather lose every man than see any harm come to that bridge! No bending allowed, by either side, you understand? For fear it might, perhaps, harm their precious, stinking bridge!

_(He unhooks his arms from the siblings' necks and leans forward against the half height dirt wall in front of them. He takes another pull from his bottle.)_

**Colonel Diem**: Oh, friends, I cannot tell you how often I've dreamed of burning down that filthy, bloody thing. If only I could find the strength to do that, I could the save thousands of lives.  
**Captain**: _(emerging from over Diem's shoulder) _Colonel, please! The Fire Lord hears all from great distances! We cannot risk –

_(The Colonel whirls around on the Captain. He throws the half empty bottle to the ground, which breaks.)_

**Colonel Diem**: _(bellowing)_ Enough! I know the risks – better than you. _(Turning back to the kids, the smile returning to his face)_ Oh, yes, it's a capital offense to even dare to dream of destroying that bridge against the order of the Fire Lord.  
**Aang**: Is that why you had that man killed last night?  
**Colonel Diem**: _(dully)_ Yes. I could not save him.  
**Sokka**: _(angrily)_ That's just stupid! You're in command, why didn't you just stop it?  
**Colonel Diem**: If I did, General Han would learn of it – and he would have all of my men executed. All of them! I could not disobey, even for the sake of my own brother.  
**Katara**: _(in shock)_ That was your brother! You executed your own brother!  
**Colonel Diem**: _(to Aang)_ Man against man, brother against brother, nation against nation. Someday this madness will end. I only pray to the spirits that some will be left alive to profit from it.

_(At this a brief whistling noise is heard and then a massive impact occurs nearby. Just above the nearest trench a boulder has struck and exploded. Yells and shouts are heard as the men in the trenches grab their weapons and put on their ragtag armor. Several more boulders impact and explode in dust. Stone fragments rain down on the tent. The Captain and the Colonel grab their helmets and put them on as the kids duck behind the half height wall.)_

**Colonel Diem**: _(to the Captain)_ Let's go. _(to the kids who stand up again, with a laugh and a smile)_ Stay, friends, stay and watch the spectacle!

_(They exit the frame to the right and enter the trenches. Taking the Colonel's words literally, a guard appears behind each of the kids. They place their sword points on the small of each kid's back._

_Cut to a shot of the heads of the three kids, Aang in the foreground, then Katara, then Sokka as they look out over the battlefield. Explosions rock the hills below and beside them. Aang holds onto the tent post next to him. His expression tells of the weight he feels.)_

**Sokka**: Aang, what do we do? Are we gonna let this happen?

_(Aang doesn't reply. He may not even have heard Sokka. He is transfixed by the Colonel's spectacle, as is Katara._

_Cut to the kids p.o.v. Below them, a line of Earth Kingdom skiffs move rapidly over the river toward the Fire Nation lines. They are full of Earth Kingdom soldiers whose spear heads and round, tarnished helmets glint feebly in the sun. The trebuchet and small catapults fire a volley at the ships, some of which hit. Others blow up next to the ships, causing some to capsize._

_The bank opposite is now full of earthbenders, groups of which coordinate to throw massive stones in lazy arcs across the sky at the Fire Nation trenches. One of these strikes a catapult, killing its crew of four men instantly. Other Earth Kingdom troops run madly onto the bridge on their side of the river._

_The Colonel, standing atop the bottom trench, the captain at his side, raises his sword.)_

**Colonel Diem**: _(in a mighty voice)_ Forward for the Fire Nation!

_(Dirty and disheveled, the Fire Nation soldiers nevertheless raise a loud battle cry and rise from their trenches in lockstep. The first three trenches stand row after row on the beach, while the rest follow the Colonel in their own mad rush at the bridge. The first row on the beach fires a volley of fire at the approaching boats. They kneel and the row behind fires._

_Another whistling sound is heard as a massive boulder arcs towards the men gathering to repel the beach assault. Cut to a close up of the Colonel, who turns and looks up. He motions in opposite directions with his hands, concentrating. Electricity gathers around his hands. He suddenly turns around completely and stretches his palm to the sky. The valley flashes white as a bolt of lightning snakes from the Colonel's arm toward the arcing boulder, which explodes on contact. Cut back to the kids p.o.v. They lose sight of the Colonel as he turns and melts into the rush of the men heading to the gathering fight on the bridge. _

_A cheer from the Fire Nation troops on the beach is extinguished when another boulder explodes in their midst, killing many. The first Earth Nation ships run aground and green uniformed soldiers jump ashore, many of which are set on fire, while others are speared._

_Cut to a frontal shot of the three again. Katara and Sokka have looked away, their faces taught. The guards behind them press their sword points a little harder and they stiffen.)_

**Guard**: The Colonel said to watch. So watch! Does it make you happy to see us die?

_(Sokka and Katara open their eyes and are struck with horror. Aang's grip on the tent post tightens. The slaughter below continues for a few more moments before another whistling sound in heard. A boulder crashes through the top of the tent and shatters as it impacts the floor behind them. The screen goes brown with smoke and dust. Cut to black for commercial break.)_


	3. Act III

**Act III**

_(The scene returns to a replay of the boulder striking the tent and the explosion of rock and dust that follows. Cut to Aang who has been thrown to the ground. He grabs his staff, now lying on the ground beside him, and airbends himself to his feet. The camera zooms rapidly backward to reveal the damage. The boulder has smashed the desk and one of the support barrels. The smashed barrel was full of water, which is now all over the floor. Chunks of rock, desk, barrel, glass and dirt litter the floor. The sun shines through the hole in the tent._

_The sounds of the battle outside continue to roar as the camera in turn completes its backward zoom. Katara, Sokka and the three guards struggle to get to their feet. Aang, completing the swing of his staff, brings the weapon down upon the closest guard's shoulder, then twisting sideways uses the other end of the staff to sweep the guards feet out from under him. _

_Cut to a shot from behind and above Katara's right shoulder. A guard, spear at the ready, is rushing her as she bends a whip of water out of the remaining intact water barrel. Sokka flashes into the frame from the left. He grabs the spear and drags it and the guard out of the frame at the bottom of the screen. A crash is heard as they hit the floor o.c. As Sokka and the guard fall, Aang is shown to have stepped into the frame behind them. He makes another sweeping motion with his staff and the first guard slams into the wall of the hillside._

_Katara now has a large water whip, and the camera begins to rotates rapidly around her as she shifts targets. The third guard has just gotten to his feet, his back to the half height wall overlooking the river scene. The water whip slams into his head and he falls backwards over the wall and out of the frame. Sokka gets up in the foreground, blocking the view of Katara and much of the panorama. He holds his now blood and dirt caked club. _

_Cut to a wider shot of the three. Katara drops her water whip. The battle continues unabated outside, but the fight is over in the tent.)_

**Sokka**: We've got to get out of here!  
**Aang**: _(dropping to his knees)_ Quick! Find Appa's whistle – it was on the Colonel's desk!  
**Katara**: _(following Aang's example)_ And my necklace!

_(Sokka joins them as they search frantically through the rubble. Sokka finds his boomerang and machete. Outside, another boulder impacts right in front of the half height wall. They are showered with stone dust and dirt as they keep searching. A moment later shouts are heard approaching from the path that leads back to the tent camp behind the hill.)_

**Sokka**: _(looking up to where the voices are coming) _No more time – we've got to go!

_(They run out into the nearby trench and crouch low and the battle noises continue. Chunks of shattered stone, broken barrels, boxes, a few stretchers and other junk are strewn across the floor of the trench.)_

**Katara**: We can't stay here!  
**Sokka**: _(pointing to an adjoining trench that runs under the bombed out command tent)_ Let's try that one – we can use it to get back behind the hill.

_(They crouch low as shouts from above them on the hill are heard. Cut to a shot from between the three kids looking up out of the trench. Half a dozen Fire Nation soldiers jump from the top of one side of the trench to the other, running towards the beach.)_

**Aang**: _(emphatic)_ No. I know it sounds crazy – _(pointing the opposite direction o.c., then cut to a wide, long shot of the scene where it is clear he is pointing towards the bridge)_ but we've got to go down there.

_(The beach is obscured by smoke, but the hand to hand fighting on the bridge is clear, though far away. Many bodies that have fallen from the bridge are caught in the bridge's trestles and prevented from floating downstream. One of the few remaining catapults is now on fire.)_

**Sokka**: _(incredulous) _Are you _insane_!  
**Aang**: We can't go back to the camp, that way's blocked by those soldiers, and we can't call Appa. Even if we had the whistle, I don't know if he could hear it over all this. The Colonel said no bending is allowed near the bridge – it's the safest place until this ends!

_(Another boulder impacts near enough to shake the ground.)_

**Sokka**: All right, we've done dumber things. _(He looks around and picks one end of a stretcher) _Here, I've got an idea. Grab the other end, Aang. Katara, grab some junk and put it on this thing.  
**Katara**: Okay.

_(Katara grabs a few boxes and some sacks and puts them on the stretcher then covers it all with a blanket.)_

**Aang**: _(putting his staff under the cover with the junk)_ Good idea, Sokka, let's go!

_(They begin to walk as fast as they can through the trenches in the direction of the bridge. Several shots pass by the kids as they make their way through the breastworks, the battle raging in the background. The smoke and heat stings their eyes. They pass others soldiers on their way to the fighting and are ignored. They pass wounded and dying men in the foreground who moan pitifully, many call for help or cry out in pain, but they move quickly by. They pass behind the flaming catapult and the trebuchet as it is being reloaded amidst orders barked by members of its crew._

_Finally, the kids get out of range of the deadly hail of boulders that continues to rain down upon the defenders. They reach a dugout near the end of the trench closest to the bridge. Other Fire Nation men with stretchers filled with wounded are streaming back from the bridge, but none notice the kids as they enter what is little more than a hole in the ground, open to the sky. They dump their load and slide, backs against the dirt wall to the floor._

_Aang then stands up and walks over to where a slit in the wall allows a small view of the bridge near them. Cut to a shot from the slit looking in at Aang's eyes, the siblings visible behind him.)_

**Katara**: What now?

_(Cut to Sokka, still slumped against the wall, his arm on one of the boxes they carried in on the stretcher.)_

**Sokka**: What else can we do, Katara? This isn't like jumping a couple guys in the forest, these are huge armies.

_(Cut to a view from inside the dugout looking up to the sky. Several more boulders arc through the sky, one clearly on a trajectory to hit the Fire Nation trebuchet. The men work to prepare the machine to fire again, oblivious to the approaching stones._

_Aang, back to the camera, tenses, assumes an airbending stance and releases a mighty blast of air. Sokka and Katara rise half way and pull him to the ground as the boulders are deflected from their target. They crash beyond the trebuchet in the now empty trenches. None notice Aang's intervention. The sounds of battle continue._

_Cut to Aang who turns on his friends in anger.)_

**Aang**: Why did you do that? They were going to die!  
**Katara**: Aang, no, you'll bring them all down us!  
**Sokka**: And so what! They're Fire Nation and this is a war! What? Are we supposed to feel sorry for _them_ now?  
**Aang**: I'm the Avatar – my job is to protect everybody – even the Fire Nation!  
**Katara**: _(she puts a hand on her brother's to stop him from answering)_ Yes, Aang, we know. But if they discover you're the Avatar they'll drop everything to capture you! You can't let that happen.

_(Aang drops onto his knees, tears beginning to stream from his closed eyes.)_

**Aang**: _(after a pause) _Even if it means letting more of these people die?

_(Katara doesn't answer. She leans forward and hugs him fiercely. Aang's hat, already at an absurd angle, falls off completely, revealing his tattoo.)_

**Aang**: _(through tears)_ I hate being the Avatar. I hate it. All this power, and I can't save anybody.

_(Cut to Sokka, now looking down at Aang with sympathy. Cut to a profile shot of the three. Behind them, another group of stretchers and some soldiers go by. The sounds of the battle have begun to recede.)_

**Corporal**: Make way! Move! The Colonel's been hurt!

_(Aang releases Katara and the three turn their backs to the camera to look slightly up the hill where the soldiers and the stretchers are passing. The Colonel is on one of them. Cut to Aang's p.o.v. The Colonel makes brief eye contact with him as his stretcher bearers struggle to get up a steep bank. He smiles weakly and then passes out of the frame._

_Cut to a profile shot of Aang's face. He turns to face the camera.)_

**Aang**: _(determined)_ I know what we're going to do. We're going to destroy that bridge.

_

* * *

(Cut to a first aid station. The Colonel's stretcher is brought in. He grips the sides of the stretcher tightly and spasms in pain. His tunic has been ripped all the way across his abdomen. He is bleeding profusely and his leg is twisted obscenely. He is clearly dying. A Fire Nation doctor in a red smock begins to quickly examine the wounds. The spasm subsides. Cut to a view from behind the doctor's right shoulder. The Colonel's grimace of pain fades, replaced by a smile of contentment. One the other side of the stretcher is the Captain.)_

**Doctor**: Colonel, we have to amputate the leg now if we're going to save you!

_(The Colonel shakes his head. Still smiling, he turns his head to look at the captain.)_

**Colonel Diem**: Help…  
**Captain**: _(pleading)_ Yes, Colonel, let the doctor help you!  
**Colonel Diem**: _(gripping the Captain at the elbow)_ Help… has finally… come.

_(The Colonel spasms again once, and dies.)_

_

* * *

(Cut back to the kids. They sit facing each other, Sokka leaning again on the boxes.)_

**Katara**: It's too big, Aang. Even with both of us it would take too long to gather enough water to break it.  
**Aang**: We've got to try! If we destroy the bridge, the armies will stop fighting!  
**Sokka**: Yeh, they'll stop fighting _here_. You're not going to be saving them by doing this, Aang. I know you're thinking about what the Colonel said, but they'll just fight somewhere else. We should follow the plan and just wait.

_(Looking up and listening, the sound of fighting has died down, and Fire Nation troops and wounded continue to pass by them on their way back to the Fire Nation trenches.) _

**Sokka**: It sounds like the fighting is stopping.

_(Cut to a closer shot of Katara and Aang.)_

**Katara**: _(hesitantly)_ Aang, I probably shouldn't say this, but… you could probably destroy it in the Avatar state.  
**Aang**: _(avoiding her gaze)_ Uh… I think you were right about that before. I don't think that'd be a good idea.

_(Cut to a profile shot of Aang and Katara, Sokka visible between them. He has removed the lid from the box next to him and is looking inside.)_

**Sokka**: Yeh, if it's really that important – Whoa!

_(The camera zooms in on Sokka, Katara and Aang disappearing off each side of the frame. Sokka holds up a handful of grey cylinders with stiff strings sticking out of them.)_

**Sokka**: How about we _blow_ it up – with _these_!

_(Cut to a wider shot of the three.)_

**Aang**: What are those?  
**Sokka**: I don't know, but they have the same stuff inside that Jet used to blow up the dam. At least I think – it sure smells like it.  
**Katara**: Is that enough?

_(Dumps out another bundle of explosives and several coils of string from the box and opens the one next to it to reveal still more.)_

**Sokka**: Let's find out.

_

* * *

(Cut to the kids by the rivers edge, the beginning of the bridge visible in the background. It is now late afternoon and the shadows have begun to grow long. The sounds of battle have now died away._

_Katara freezes a sheet of ice at the edge of the water. They put the boxes on it and then themselves. Katara and Aang then begin to methodically pilot the make shift iceberg out into the river. The current takes them toward the trestles holding up the bridge._

_Shift to a frontal shot of Sokka tying several sticks of explosives to a pylon. Aang does the same on one nearby.)_

**Sokka**: _(stone faced)_ I'm sorry about before, Aang. I know its your job.  
**Aang**: _(after a pause)_ You still think this won't do any good?  
**Sokka**: I don't know. The Colonel thought so. I hope he's right. _(He finishes tying his bundle)_ That's it. Let's go.

_(Cut again to the kids back in the dugout. The kids sit with their back to the wall, the end of a long piece of string dangling next to Aang. Sokka and Katara look over at the Avatar. Cut to a closer shot of Katara, her blue eyes shining.)_

**Katara**: It's okay, Aang. You can do it. _(Cut to wider shot, Katara holds one of Aang's hands briefly and releases it.)_ We believe in you.

_(Aang turns to the string and gets on his knees. He cups the end of the string in his palms and breathes slowly. Suddenly he exhales a small flame from his mouth that ignites the end of the string. Aang falls backward on his behind and scrambles away from the burning and hissing thread. It burns fast and soon the lit end is out of sight. Aang scrambles back to the others and they all hug each other tightly._

_Cut to a wide shot of the river valley from somewhere down the beach on the Fire Nation side of the river. It is now sunset. Both banks still smoke, fires still burn on the Earth Kingdom side of the river. Several still moments pass, then the screen flashes completely white, followed rapidly by a deafening, deep roar. When the picture returns the entire middle third of the bridge is obscured by an expanding shock wave of smoke and debris. The water and beach in the foreground soon are pelted with bits of wood and rock as the remains of the bridge rain down. Moments later, the shock wave of water vapor and smoke engulf the camera, obscuring the view._

_Shift back to the kids huddled together. A shower of wood fragments falls on them as another explosion is heard. Instantly, the whistle of falling stones and the shouts of men are heard once more. The battle begins anew.)_

_

* * *

(Fade to a shot of white smoke passing in front of the camera. The battle sounds have faded almost as soon as they had begun. The cloud passes to reveal Aang, Katara and Sokka emerging from their hideout. It is daytime, and silence reigns except for the sound of the river. Cut to a shot from behind them that pans left. The trenches are empty. The Fire Nation army has departed. The kids turn to see the ruined bridge, fully half of it now missing except for some shattered trestles jutting up from the river bed._

_Momo flies into the frame from above and lands on Aang's shoulder. He carries Appa's whistle and Katara's necklace. Aang grabs him and hugs him. Momo's eyes bulge out and he chitters at being squeezed.)_

**Aang**: I missed you so much, buddy.

_(Momo protests a bit more, then wiggles free and perches on Aang's shoulder. Aang takes the whistle from Momo and blows it.)_

**Katara**: Aang, I know you feel responsible, but you aren't.  
**Aang**: _(slowly) _But then why does it feel that way?  
**Katara**: Because you care. But, if you'd died here, what hope would there be? You still have to learn Earth and Fire before you can defeat the Fire Lord. Remember what Bumi said about waiting and listening before striking.

_(Cut to a frontal shot of Aang, looking at the ground, staff at his side. Katara and Sokka flank him and each put a hand on his shoulder.)_

**Sokka**: You're not alone. You'll never be alone.

_(Aang raises his head and looks forward. Cut to a wide overhead shot as Appa lands in front of them and grunts. The camera begins to zoom backward as they get on board. Another cloud of white smoke obscures the view. When it passes, Appa is taking off. A moment later, another cloud passes in front of the camera. Fade entirely to white.)_

(End Credits)

_

* * *

Author's Note_: Just a couple parting thoughts. First, this is my first (completed) fanfic, yay! I've never finished any fan fiction, let alone published, so I hope some at least find it entertaining.

I chose the screenplay format since I was trying to write an episode, not a novel. If you prefer this or straight prose, however, let me know.

The idea for this story came from an observation I had on the music from "The Warriors of Kyoshi." After watching the episode many times, I kept recalling Ennio Morricone's marvelous scores from the spaghetti westerns of the 1960's. Specifically, the background music from the scene where Zuko enters the village is reminiscent of that used in the final showdown between Clint Eastwood, Lee Van Cleef and Eli Wallach in _The Good, The Bad and the Ugly_.

For a few weeks after that observation, various scenes from the movie would float through my mind. The bridge scene seemed to me a powerful vehicle I could use to tell a story about a piece of Aang's journey that could never be shown on a program targeted at a younger audience. I leave it to the readers to judge whether I have succeeded in this or not.

I thank the show creators and staff of Avatar, and Sergio Leone et al for bringing to life the greatest western fantasies ever made. All errors, omissions or (though I struggled mightily to eradicate them), logical plot defects, are my own.


End file.
